rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Of The Opera
Natasha is jealous because Boris have a crush on a opera singer. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Huaxing and Shanying are locating some places to do something but when they see Boris is singing a Opera music and Natasha is very confused about it, so Huaxing and Shanying got a call from the command center so they must go there immediately. Then suddenly a Opera Lady, The Great Barvisimita and she’s in Love with Boris so she wants him to join him in the opra night on stage and Boris agrees with that but not Natasha because she’s in love with him already. That night, Natasha can’t find Boris anywhere but Rocky and Bullwinkle came to her and she told them that Boris is with Barvisimita now at the opera theater. And Boris told them that Natasha will be furious of him because he is in loved with the opera singer so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha must go to the opera theater immediately. When they get there they see a poor man who told them that was the Opera Man, The Great Bravisimioto and he was in love with Barvisimita because they were together until one day, he will be the most popular opera singer and Bravisimita was jealous so she stolen his talent and then she was the same as Natasha so she can steal Boris from her. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha must sneak in immediately. At the dressing room, Boris was so glad to be in the theater but he doesn’t know if he can married Bravisimita so she told him that she has chosen him to sing with her, but Boris told Bravisimita that Natasha must stop can stop her stealing him from her, Bravisimita told him to forget about her because she’s not for him so she gave him a kiss and left. Than Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha came and tell him that Bravisimita is very evil and she stolen the talent of Bravisimioto and gave it to him but Bravisimita is very angry so she turn on the record player and made Boris sing opera and sing them to go away. Rocky see through the doorknob and see Bravisimita is control Boris to sing a opera song so he grabbed Bullwinkle and Natasha and take them outside and explaining them that Bravisimita is controlling Boris with records so they signals Huaxing and Shanying and they appear with their magic and they began to put a new spell on the opera records from English to Japanese. The opera shows is about to begin with Bravisimita and Boris, after Bravisimita’s sing first, Boris is singing opera in Japanese and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha are using a microphone to make Boris sing funny and Bravisimita is not very happy. Bravisimita realize that Rocky, Bullwinkle and Natasha are using her microphone to make Boris sing funny and she’s not very happy so she grabbed it out of their hands and started yelling at them in front of the microphone and control Boris yelling at the audience and they are not happy so they throw some tomatoes at him and Bravisimita realizes that she’s holding her microphone and control Boris yelling at the audience. Then suddenly, Bravisimioto, Huaxing and Shanying shows up and then they arrested Bravisimita. Bullwinkle pick up Boris and shake him Bravisimioto‘s talent and Rocky gave it back to him so he can sing opera again. Natasha is glad to have Boris back to her and nothing will ever spit them apart again. After that they do the grand finale of the opera shows and they all live happily ever. The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes